


Тайна дяди Чарли

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Фанфики по "Гарри Поттеру"/Harry Potter [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Достигнув пика своей карьеры, личную жизнь Чарльз Уизли так и не устроил. Но двое из его многочисленных племянников имеют несколько иное мнение на этот счет…
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Original Character(s)
Series: Фанфики по "Гарри Поттеру"/Harry Potter [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1057571





	1. Ожог

Денек выдался трудным, ничего не скажешь… А тут еще журнал веди, и не дай тебе Мерлин пропустить хоть день! А если что-то экстраординарное, так еще и внеплановую запись полагается делать – по свежим следам, не дожидаясь вечера.

Но сегодня с внеплановой записью пришлось погодить – надо было бросить всё и защищать членов комиссии от Норберты. Девочка прямо как с цепи сорвалась – но, к огромному счастью загонщиков, только в переносном смысле. Иначе не миновать бы им всем Азкабана – в смысле, тем, кто выжил бы… 

Драконолог второй категории Луи Уизли, старший смотритель спецвольера №12 Всемирного драконоведческого заповедника, достал из ящика стола и раскрыл на нужной странице гроссбух с надписью «Рабочий журнал» на обложке. Затем устало вздохнул, окунул перо в чернильницу и приступил к написанию ежедневного отчета. 

«18 июля

Сегодня утром, в 10.00, спецвольер №12 посетила специальная комиссия Министерства магии Великобритании в составе пяти сотрудников Отдела регулирования магических популяций и контроля над ними, возглавляемая Робертом Селвином, представителем Комиссии по обезвреживанию опасных существ.  
  
Цель визита – принятие окончательного решения по поводу Норберты, самки норвежского гребнеспина (паспорт №NR03241992), содержащейся в этом вольере. Данная комиссия в течение двух последних месяцев рассматривала проблему упомянутого экземпляра (см. запись за 14 мая сего года) и сегодня должна была принять окончательное решение.

Во время визита членов комиссии в спецвольер №12 экземпляр по кличке Норберта совершил внезапное немотивированное нападение на них и на присутствующих там сотрудников заповедника. Результатом инцидента стали ожоги тела, лица и конечностей у двух членов комиссии и у трех сотрудников заповедника, полное разрушение деревянного ограждения вольера, частичное разрушение металлического ограждения, а также фрагментарное разрушение магического барьера, окружающего вольер.

Ожоги у людей и разрушение деревянного ограждения были вызваны выбросом пламени, совершенным экземпляром №NR03241992. Частичное разрушение металлического ограждения объясняется интенсивными телодвижениями дракона в различных направлениях и соответствующими перемещениями удерживающей его цепи.

Пострадавшие получили своевременную помощь колдомедика. Деревянное и металлическое ограждение вольера в настоящее время восстанавливаются силами технических сотрудников заповедника. Что же касается нарушения магического барьера, то вызвавшие его причины не вполне ясны. В данный момент старшие специалисты заповедника совместно с членами комиссии активно работают над их установлением». 

Не успел Луи отложить перо и захлопнуть свой гроссбух, как в дверь коротко постучали, после чего она сразу открылась. Быстро процокали к столу тонкие каблучки.

Кузина Роксана всегда входила в этот кабинет без особых церемоний, а уж сейчас, когда Луи нуждался в регулярном осмотре со стороны колдомедика, – тем более. Так что после короткого приветствия старший смотритель покорно отдал в распоряжение своей родственницы и подчиненной обожженную от кисти до локтя левую руку.  
  
Луи Уизли был левшой, и место в загоне во время работы с драконами привык выбирать с учетом этого, так что и досталось ему от Норберты именно с этой стороны. Вот когда он возблагодарил судьбу за годы мучений в Хогвартсе, где его упорно приучали писать правой рукой! Теперь он мог, несмотря на травму, по-прежнему аккуратно вести журнал. 

\- Как там дядя? – с опаской спросил он Роксану, пока та меняла ему повязку с целебной мазью и закрепляла результат противоожоговым заклинанием.

\- Так себе… – протянула Роксана. – По правде говоря, я боялась, что после того, что его красавица натворила сегодня, ему станет хуже. Инсульт – это не шуточки… Хорошо, что не слег. Но сегодня ему, наоборот, вроде как полегчало. Хотя… Если бы он не сказал это мне наедине, я бы подумала – на публику работает. Рановато ему еще чувствовать себя бодрячком – такие болезни так быстро не отступают…

Луи понимающе хмыкнул. Их дядя Чарли, влюбленный в свою работу и не собирающийся досрочно уходить на заслуженный отдых, скрывал свое пошатнувшееся здоровье не только от разного рода заезжих проверяющих, но даже от собственных коллег – за исключением разве что двух племянников, Луи и Роксаны, работающих под его началом.

Свой внезапный инсульт Чарльз Уизли заполучил в тот злополучный майский день, два месяца назад, когда самка норвежского гребнеспина Норберта, его любимейший экземпляр во всем заповеднике, без видимой причины вдруг сделала резкую попытку вырваться из спецвольера №12, чем вызывала массу разрушений. Хвала Мерлину, в тот раз обошлось хотя бы без травм у персонала, поскольку мятежная драконица не изрыгала пламя, а только билась что есть силы о стены вольера. Но ситуация все равно была очень напряженной.

Масла в огонь подливал тот факт, что даже самые опытные драконологи не могли понять причину такого поведения данного экземпляра. Это была уже третья попытка побега со стороны Норберты, которая все предыдущие годы отличалась довольно спокойным для дракона нравом и только в последние полгода словно взбесилась. После второй попытки улететь ее, с большим трудом поймав, перевели из обычного загона в спецвольер, отличающийся усиленным ограждением.

Побег дракона из заповедника, а значит, потеря магами контроля над этим опасным существом, являл бы собой страшное ЧП и грозил долгими разбирательствами со многими организациями – как британскими (поскольку животное поступило в заповедник именно из этой страны), так и международными. В случае же жертв и разрушений, вызванных драконом за пределами заповедника, сотрудникам данного заповедника и их руководству светил солидный срок. Возможно, даже пожизненный.  
  
Неудивительно, что кое-кто из персонала уже начал поговаривать о том, что наилучшим выходом стала бы ликвидация неугомонного экземпляра. Говорили это осторожным шепотком, подальше от ушей начальства, так как знали, что Норберта – любимица Чарльза Уизли, одного из заместителей директора. Много лет назад он, тогда еще рядовой загонщик, привез ее сюда крохотным детенышем и вырастил чуть ли не самолично.


	2. Палочка

Сейчас, пытаясь решить проблему с Норбертой, Луи вновь и вновь прокручивал в голове ход событий всей этой истории.

Первый побег, в феврале нынешнего года, загонщикам удалось вовремя и без труда предотвратить. Этот внезапный порыв списали на нереализованное желание молодой самки иметь потомство и предоставили ей двух самцов подходящей породы, имеющихся в заповеднике, – на выбор. Но Норберта довольно резко выразила свое негативное отношение к кандидатам. Подлечив неудавшихся женихов (одному залатали обожженное крыло, другому – распоротый когтями хвост), драконологи списались с коллегами из других заповедников на предмет аренды самцов норвежского гребнеспина.  
  
В марте, еще до того как пришли ответы на эти запросы, Норберта предприняла новую попытку тайком покинуть заповедник, в ходе чего ее вновь удалось изловить, хотя уже и не без труда. Драконологи надеялись, что перевод этого экземпляра в спецвольер решит все проблемы, но он только создал новые… Дядя Чарли, кстати, был категорически против такого шага, но не смог выстоять против дружного мнения коллег и строгих запретительных параграфов инструкций. Как же жаль, что у самого дракона невозможно спросить о причинах, подтолкнувших его на столь странные поступки!  
  
Итак, Норберта не оставила попыток побега, и 14 мая случилось почти ЧП, хотя беглянку вновь удалось удержать… Луи прекрасно помнил тот день. С утра все было чин-чинарем. Зайдя в дяде в кабинет, Луи увидел его, как обычно, разбирающим почту. Корреспонденции у замдиректора заповедника всегда набиралось предостаточно.

Видимо, одно из писем чем-то сильно огорчило Чарльза Уизли, так как он сидел с хмурым лицом, побагровев от волнения и сжимая в руке большой желтый конверт. У него, человека тяжелого и грузного, волнение всегда отражалось багрянцем на лице, и чем дальше шли годы, тем более темным становился этот нездоровый нервный румянец.

Луи заметил волнение дяди и встревожился, но не стал задавать никаких вопросов. Чарльз Уизли, немногословный и скрытный по натуре, не терпел лишней болтовни. Захочет – сам расскажет. Но в тот раз дядя не счел нужным что-либо ему рассказать. Конверт, который был у него в руке, он резким движением бросил в открытый ящик стола – откуда, судя по всему, его до этого и достал. Стало быть, письмо было не из свежей корреспонденции. Луи почудился на том конверте герб Хогвартса, но такая мысль показалась ему невероятно глупой. 

Потом было несколько часов обычной работы, а после обеда случилось то, что случилось… Норберта снова едва не совершила побег, но ограждение вольера, хотя и было частично разрушено, все-таки удержало ее. Дядю Чарли, с багрово-синим от кровоизлияния лицом, нашли лежащим на земле без сознания рядом с вольером. Рядом лежала его сломанная палочка. Колдомедики диагностировали инсульт, но обошлось без худших последствий: крепкий организм опытного драконолога, бывшего загонщика драконов, удержал его душу от побега из тела.  
  
Позднее, разбирая детали этого происшествия, члены специальной комиссии в составе сотрудников нескольких высоких инстанций с удивлением отметили частичное разрушение не только видимого, но и невидимого, то есть магического барьера вокруг спецвольера. А поскольку драконы не умеют магически воздействовать на неживые материалы, члены комиссии решили, что магическое воздействие, скорее всего, произвел Чарльз Уизли с целью пресечения побега драконицы. Но по непонятным причинам (скорее всего, ввиду поломки палочки) эта укрепляющая магия оказала на барьер прямо противоположное, то есть разрушительное воздействие.

Придя в себя через некоторое время, Чарльз Уизли полностью подтвердил эту версию, а потом, еще немного подлечившись, отправился в Лондон, откуда привез себе новую палочку. Младшие сотрудники заповедника встретили эту его обновку ухмылками. Разумеется, за глаза – не в лицо же смеяться над начальством! Дело в том, что даже на их сравнительно недолгой памяти это была уже далеко не первая палочка замдиректора. Он менял рабочий инструмент по несколько раз в год, так как его личная магия была близка к стихийной, и палочки часто не выдерживали выполнения даже элементарных заклятий. Возможно, именно потому Чарльз Уизли старался почти не применять магию в отношении драконов. Он умел найти к ним иные подходы. Какие – никто не понимал. Коллеги – кто с усмешкой, а кто и с завистью – называли его методы «задушевными беседами». 

В общем, повезло дяде в тот раз. Луи искренне считал, что тот, можно сказать, легко отделался. Инсульт благополучно пережил, да и дракона не упустил… Вот разве что комиссию на заповедник навлек да палочку сломал. Но комиссию, если говорить начистоту, навлекла Норберта своими выходками, а вовсе не дядя, который, наоборот, пытался ей помешать. А к потере инструмента дяде Чарли, если верить семейным легендам, не привыкать: первую «самостоятельную» палочку, то есть купленную на собственные деньги уже после школы, тот сломал в самом начале своей работы в заповеднике. А так как их многодетная семья тогда жила очень небогато, то с этой сломанной палочкой пошел потом в Хогвартс дядя Рон… Ну а сейчас у дяди Чарли есть возможность покупать новые палочки так часто, как его к тому вынуждает судьба. Да и Мерлин с ними, с палочками! Лишь бы жив был и здоров… Луи очень любил дядю Чарли. Даже профессию выбрал в подражание ему, о чем ни разу в жизни не пожалел.

Сегодняшняя, уже четвертая по счету в этой истории попытка побега, совершенная Норбертой, показала, что дяде в тот раз повезло еще кое в чем. Во время той попытки побега, 14 мая, он оказался у вольера Норберты один. И это большое счастье. К дяде-то его драгоценная Норберта относится несколько иначе, чем к другим работникам заповедника, так что его бы она все равно не тронула. А вот остальным бы досталось. Как сегодня. А то и похуже.

Анализируя случившееся сегодня, Луи Уизли решил, что его дяде повезло не только в тот, но и в этот раз. Потому что сегодня Чарльз Уизли отсутствовал в спецвольере во время злополучного визита комиссии. Проверяющие разрешили ему, как выздоравливающему, оставаться в постели. В рядах сотрудников, сопровождавших комиссию, его заменил Луи.  
  
И все бы ничего, но именно по этой причине перед Луи, как и перед другими участниками расследования инцидента, встал неумолимый вопрос: кому же на сей раз обязан своим частичным разрушением магический барьер? Ведь Чарльза Уизли вообще не было на месте происшествия, а те, кто там были, просто не успели выхватить палочки, когда драконица вдруг начала извергать пламя и метаться по вольеру. Что же касается рядовых загонщиков, которые потом усмиряли Норберту, то им было не до укрепления или разрушения барьера – они сообща воздействовали магией на самого дракона, вводя его в спячку на несколько часов. А потом сразу началось расследование, и уже тогда были замечены «дыры» в магической защите барьера. Значит, загонщики тут не при чем.

Кто же в таком случае покушался на целостность магической защиты вольера? Согласно строгой инструкции, да и ввиду объективных обстоятельств, снятие или возведение барьера такого уровня выполняется коллективно. В одиночку такое никому под силу. Но даже если бы и было под силу, такую мощь, наверное, не выдержала бы никакая палочка…


	3. Прогулка

\- С журналом на сегодня закончил уже? – спросила Роксана, завершив все необходимые процедуры над его пострадавшей рукой.

\- Ага, – ответил Луи. – Как раз перед твоим приходом управился. А что?

\- Может, пойдем пройдемся? А то ты уже засох тут, среди своих бумаг, как лист из гербария…

\- Не столько засох, сколько поджарился. Как хлеб в этом, как его… тостере, – неуклюже, в магловском вкусе, пошутил Луи, делая попытку напомнить неугомонной кузине, что его работа состоит не только в том, чтобы бумажки перебирать. 

Но Роксана любила пешие прогулки. И если уж она задавалась целью вытащить кого-то погулять, то ему ни за что не удавалось отвертеться. Особенно если этот кто-то – ее кузен Луи, который с детства привык уступать ее капризам.

С другой стороны, он и сам был рад подышать перед сном воздухом хвойного леса. Все равно заснуть в ближайшие часы не удастся. Хочешь не хочешь, придется размышлять о том, что случилось сегодня, прикидывать так и сяк. Потому что завтра ему, как и остальным старшим специалистам, держать ответ перед комиссией. Той самой, которая будет решать судьбу Норберты – и, возможно, некоторых сотрудников их заповедника. А так – может быть, удастся обсудить ситуацию с Роксаной, подальше от чужих глаз и ушей. На всякий случай…

\- А может, и дядю пригласим? Ему было бы полезно для здоровья, – предложила Роксана, когда они проходили мимо длинного одноэтажного здания, где располагались апартаменты начальства. – Можем идти помедленнее, чтобы ему было удобно… И далеко в лес не будем заходить, конечно.

Но Луи совсем не хотелось, чтобы дядя сейчас присоединился к ним. Потому что он хотел поговорить с Роксаной в том числе и о дяде. Судорожно подыскивая предлог для отказа, он заметил, что в окнах квартиры замдиректора не горит свет, и указывая на них, выпалил:

\- Дядя уже лег спать, наверное… Неудобно будить.

\- Ладно… – неожиданно легко согласилась Роксана, и Луи облегченно вздохнул.

\- Рокси, как ты думаешь, что такое творится с Норбертой?

\- Ну ты спросил! – удивилась она. – Я ведь колдомедик, а не магозоолог! Откуда мне знать? 

\- Я тебя и спрашиваю как человека со стороны – то есть, не особенно разбирающегося в драконах. Хочу услышать свежее мнение. Что скажешь?

\- Не знаю… Может, она взбесилась? Кстати, а драконы вообще сходят с ума?

\- Такую версию загонщики уже выдвигали… Но магозоологи уверяют, что драконьего бешенства в природе не существует. 

\- Тогда, может, все дело в породе? Я слышала, что норвежские гребнеспины очень свирепые, и с ними сладить гораздо труднее, чем с иными породами драконов.

\- Ну, не труднее, чем с другими… А вообще да, агрессии в них хватает. Но проблема в том, что конкретно этот экземпляр никогда не отличался особой агрессивностью. Возможно, потому, что вырос без матери – мать ему заменил Хагрид.

\- Да, дядя рассказывал об этом… Бедный Хагрид!

\- Почему это – бедный? Ему, наоборот, в радость возиться со всякими зверюшками… Между прочим, дядя Чарли в свое время именно благодаря Хагриду выбрал профессию! Тот рассказывал о всяких зверях интереснее, чем многие педагоги о своем предмете… 

Роксана бросила на него быстрый взгляд.

\- Луи, ты что, не знаешь?..

\- Не знаю чего? – удивленно уставился на нее кузен.

\- Хагрид… Ну… В общем, его больше нет.

\- То есть как? – поперхнулся Луи и остановился.

\- Да так… – повернулась к нему кузина и грустно кивнула. – Умер этой весной. Долго болел. Кажется, подцепил что-то от очередного экзотического существа. Какая-то совсем малоизученная болезнь.

\- А ты откуда знаешь? – недоверчиво поглядел на нее Луи.

\- Помнишь мою однокурсницу Элизу Фоули?

\- Как же, забудешь эту трещотку… Но при чем тут она?

\- Я же тебе рассказывала, что она тоже стала колдомедиком и сейчас работает в Хогвартсе. Помогает мадам Помфри, которая скоро уйдет на заслуженный отдых, и тогда Элиза займет ее место. Вот она мне и написала про Хагрида.

\- А как эта новость прошла мимо меня? Я же вроде все газеты просматриваю…

\- Газетчикам такое неинтересно… Он ведь умер своей смертью. Где тут сенсация?

\- Да уж… Жаль Хагрида, – вздохнул Луи и задумчиво побрел по лесной тропинке. – Сидим в глуши и не ведаем, что на родине творится…

\- Кто не ведает, а кто и в курсе всего! – задрала носик его кузина, поспешая за ним. – А Хагрида действительно очень жаль… Он добрый был. Я хотела сразу, еще тогда, тебе рассказать, но потом замоталась со всеми этими событиями и забыла…

Некоторое время Луи и Роксана шли в молчании. К тому времени, когда они, миновав загоны, вышли за границу основной рабочей территории и углубились в темную ароматную тьму леса, уже почти совсем стемнело. 

Луи вернулся к интересующему его разговору. К теме, которая беспокоила его сейчас больше всего прочего.

\- Слушай, Рокси, ты знаешь, сегодня у Норберты в вольере были разрушено не только ограждение… Опять как тогда, в мае… Магический барьер тоже попортили.

\- И что? – беззаботно отозвалась кузина.

\- Как – что?! В одиночку такое никому не под силу, кроме дяди, с его полустихийной магией. Но его сегодня там с нами не было! А больше некому было бы такое сотворить – сил бы не хватило…

\- Ну значит, это сделал все-таки дядя…

У Луи упало сердце. 

\- Когда? – спросил он тихо и замер в ожидании ответа.

\- Почем я знаю! – все так же легкомысленно отозвалась кузина. – Вчера… Позавчера… Месяц назад… Он же к ней в вольер каждый день наведывается!

\- А… зачем ему это? – спросил Луи уже совсем едва слышно, в полном отчаянии, боясь услышать ответ. 

\- Ты сегодня вообще какой-то не такой… Вопросы странные задаешь… Как будто не знаешь, что у дяди палочковая магия работает через дракклову задницу! Хотел, наверное, укрепить барьер, чтобы любимица не сбежала, а в итоге, наоборот, нечаянно ослабил… 

Луи расширил глаза. Ну конечно! Вот оно, решение! Вот оно, свежее мнение человека со стороны! А он-то, дурак, уже начал подозревать дядю… Пока непонятно, в чем именно, но начал. А Рокси все живо расставила по местам. Подозрениям в сердце Луи больше не осталось места.


	4. Незнакомка

В небе показалась четвертушка желтой луны. Стало намного прохладнее. Луи поежился. Надо было одеться чуть потеплее… Ночи здесь холодные.

\- Ну что, пошли обратно?

\- Пойдем! – поддержала Роксана, зевая во весь рот. – А то уже спать охота… Устала я сегодня…

\- Еще бы… Столько пациентов сразу!

\- А что делать, работа есть работа… Но с долгими прогулками, кажется, придется на некоторое время завязать. Я же сейчас единственный колдомедик тут – остальные в отпусках… Даже если не считать членов комиссии, которые завтра или послезавтра уедут в Лондон, у меня на попечении еще двое с ожогами, не считая тебя. Твой-то как раз не самый сложный… 

\- Зато потом тебе тоже отпуск дадут! – подбодрил ее кузен. – Съездишь домой. И в Лондон. Новых нарядов накупишь…

\- А носить их куда? – хмыкнула Роксана. – Тут, что ли, перед драконами щеголять? Я ведь с работы уходить пока не собираюсь. Где еще мне будут платить столько же?

\- Ну почему – перед драконами… Среди загонщиков и драконологов есть неплохие парни. Робинсон, например. Или Купер. И Эдвардс тоже ничего…

\- Ой, да ладно тебе! – рассмеялась кузина. – Начал тут, понимаешь ли, расхваливать своих дружков… Но как минимум одно вечернее платье и новую парадную мантию мне точно нужно будет прикупить. И нарядные туфельки к ним. Угадай, для чего все это… Спорим, в жизни не угадаешь?

\- Чтобы всякие там комиссии встречать при полном параде? – предположил Луи.

\- Ну что ты! – расхохоталась Роксана. – Бери выше!

\- Думаешь, нас когда-нибудь посетит сам министр?

\- Тьфу ты, кузен, да что с тобой сегодня такое! Забудь ты про свои комиссии и министров! Подсказываю: речь идет о любви… Точнее, о свадьбе – насчет любви я там как-то не очень уверена.

\- Так значит, тебе все-таки нравится Робинсон? – с воодушевлением воскликнул Луи.

Роксана покачала головой.

\- Нет. И сразу уточню: твои драгоценные Купер и Эдвардс здесь тоже не при чем.

\- Кто ж тогда тебе приглянулся? Остальные тут либо женатые, либо уже немолодые… Или он не из здешних?

\- А с чего ты взял, что речь идет именно о моей свадьбе? На собственной свадьбе я красовалась бы в подвенечном наряде, а не в вечернем!

\- А, ну да… Но о чьей же тогда… – начал было Луи, и тут до него дошло: кажется, кузина намекает на его свадьбу! И возмущенно вскричал: – Не дождешься! Я в ближайшее время жениться не собираюсь!

Последние несколько лет отец и мать не уставали в своих письмах пилить Луи на тему того, что примеру дяди Чарли стоит следовать только в профессии, но ни в коем случае не в личной жизни. Ведь дядя Чарли был убежденным холостяком, посвятившим всю жизнь любимой работе. Но родители – еще ладно, им такое положено, а вот от Рокси Луи никак не ожидал подобного удара под дых. И она туда же?

\- Не будь таким эгоистом, Луи… – кузина посмотрела на него с насмешливой улыбкой. – В нашей семье есть и другие холостяки!

Луи вдруг стало очень обидно. Он уже не хотел угадывать, кто именно из его родных решил сейчас вступить в брак. Если Роксану об этом известили, а его нет – что ж, могут в дальнейшем вообще забыть о нем! Навсегда! И даже приглашения на свадьбу пусть не присылают!

Кажется, Роксана поняла, почему у него так резко изменилось выражение лица. И тоже посерьезнела. Она взяла его под руку и потащила за собой быстрее по полутемной тропинке.

\- Ладно, Луи, я тебе сейчас все расскажу… Но это очень большая тайна! В семье наверняка еще никто не знает. Да я и сама случайно подсмотрела… И вообще, это еще неточно… Может, я ошибаюсь. Понимаешь?  
  
Луи растерянно вытаращился на нее. Как она могла случайно подсмотреть что-то из личной жизни их родных в Великобритании, подолгу проживая тут, в драконьем заповеднике в лесах Румынии? 

\- В общем, у нашего дяди роман…

Луи резко затормозил и встал посреди тропинки, как памятник. Слова «дядя» и «роман» никак не стыковались у него в мозгу.

\- Как? – только и выдавил он из себя.

\- Помнишь, в начале этой весны твоего Купера тяпнул за седалище детеныш перуанского змеезуба? Я тогда еще к нему по шесть раз на дню ходила – для процедур… Вот когда говорю, что нам обязательно нужен тут свой полноценный мини-госпиталь, не слушают же!

\- Ага. Я тогда еще подумал, что ты и Купер… Ну, в общем, нравитесь друг другу…

\- Ни фига подобного! Просто яд перуанского змеезуба очень медленно удаляется из организма.

\- Но при чем тут Купер? – оторопел Луи. – В смысле, насчет дяди…

\- Сам Купер – не при чем! Но однажды я задержалась у него в комнате дольше обычного – это был кризис, и зелья как раз начинали брать верх над ядом. К себе возвращалась поздно ночью. Смотрю – между вольерами идут двое. Я бы не обратила внимания, если бы это были мужчины. Но это были мужчина и женщина! А женщин тут, кроме меня, всего две – ну, ты знаешь: старший колдомедик и глава хозяйственного отдела. И обе они уже в таком возрасте, когда прогулки под луной человеку давно не интересны. Я спряталась за углом склада и стала наблюдать.

\- И что ты увидела? – спросил Луи, замирая от какого-то непонятного волнения.

\- Это был дядя Чарли с какой-то незнакомой мне женщиной.

\- Точно незнакомой?

\- Точно. Я ее никогда в жизни не видела. Ни тут, ни где-либо еще. 

\- А… какая она была из себя?

\- Красивая! Очень! Не первой молодости, но все же намного моложе дяди, как мне показалось.

\- Да ладно! Слушай, может, это была какая-нибудь чиновница, которая приехала со срочной проверкой?

\- Настолько срочной, что это не подождало бы до утра? – ухмыльнулась Роксана. – Да и одета она была не как чиновница. Нарядная такая, словно не между вольеров разгуливает, а между столов на фуршете… Длинная блестящая мантия, а под ней платье, все в блестках.

\- В блестках, говоришь? – невинно переспросил Луи.

\- Да, именно! Я прямо засмотрелась – такая красота…

\- Такое красивое, что ты даже проснувшись, помнила его во всех деталях? – насмешливо произнес Луи.

\- Да! – машинально ответила Роксана и только потом спохватилась: – Что ты сказал?!

\- Говорю, шикарный сон был… Аж завидно!

\- Ах вот как! А знаешь ли ты, что потом я видела ее еще раз?!

\- Да ну! Где же? И когда?

\- В мае, незадолго до того ужасного случая с Норбертой. И до дядиного инсульта. Ночи стали совсем светлыми, и я возвращалась с прогулки в половине первого. Смотрю – у дяди горит свет. Думаю, дай зайду, спрошу, не нужно ли ему чего. Вдруг он плохо себя чувствует – все же человек немолодой, да и работа у него нервная… Подошла к двери и вдруг слышу: изнутри рыдания доносятся! Причем женские. Я так и остолбенела.

Роксана умолкла. Луи нетерпеливо спросил:

\- А дальше-то что?

\- Я осторожно заглянула в окно. И увидела, что та самая женщина плачет навзрыд, сидя за столом, а дядя ее обнимает и утешает.

\- Точно та самая? – спросил обалдевший Луи.

\- Да, это была она! И даже в том же самом платье…

\- И что ты сделала?

\- Да ничего! Тихонько отошла от окна и побежала к себе – быстро, изо всех сил! Очень боялась, что дядя меня заметит… Интересно, кто же она такая, эта женщина?

\- А мне гораздо больше интересно, как она сюда проникает… – озабоченно сказал Луи. – У нас же тут защита ого-го! Никто не проскользнет незамеченным… И аппарировать сюда без разрешения тоже нельзя. 

\- Вот именно, – лукаво улыбаясь, сказала Роксана. – Без разрешения – нельзя. А получив разрешение – можно. Служебных полномочий нашего дяди вполне хватает для этого… Так что как она сюда попадает – это вообще не вопрос. Вопрос в другом.

\- И в чем же?

\- Когда свадьба? – выпалила Роксана и расхохоталась.

\- Наверное, когда дядя выздоровеет… – печально сказал Луи.

\- Да уж не раньше… – погрустнела и Роксана. 

Лесная тропинка кончалась – впереди был выход на открытое пространство, расчищенное под территорию служебной части заповедника. Они шли, а вслед им из чащи смотрели две пары глаз…


	5. Тренировка

\- Какие забавные молодые люди… – раздался в кустах близ вольеров низкий женский голос. – Все для них в этой жизни просто и понятно.

\- Такой уж возраст… – отозвался хриплый мужской голос. – Детство давно позади, самые грустные открытия еще впереди… И кажется, что всё всегда будет хорошо. И всё по плечу.

\- Расклеились мы с тобой, дорогой… – вздохнула высокая стройная женщина, выходя из-за темных деревьев на тропинку. Показавшись из-под мантии, сверкнуло на миг в лунном свете длинное платье с блестками. – Ничего, скоро все это закончится. 

\- Да… Обещаю, завтра все получится, – отозвался Чарльз Уизли, галантно протягивая ей руку. Женщина послушно подала ему руку и позволила повести себя по тропинке. Стороннему наблюдателю могло бы показаться, что в лесной полутьме она ориентируется гораздо лучше своего спутника, а вести себя позволяет просто потому, что ей это приятно. Но со стороны смотреть было некому. 

\- Мне так жаль, что я принесла тебе столько мучений! Если бы не барьер, который удерживает меня в вольере в драконьем облике, то я просто-напросто исчезла бы из этого заповедника, никого не беспокоя.

\- Одна, без меня? – с притворной укоризной сказал ее спутник. – И не стыдно было бы, а?

\- Не стыдно, – с печальной серьезностью ответила она. – Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы ради меня ты жертвовал всем в своей жизни.

\- Главное в моей жизни – это ты, – ответил Чарльз Уизли, остановившись посреди тропинке. Женщина встала рядом и взяла его под руку, нежно к нему прижавшись. – А остальное… Ну что остальное? Родителей уже нет, у братьев и сестер своя жизнь… Даже племянники уже давно взрослые.

\- А работа? Дело всей твоей жизни? – спросила женщина, погладив его по руке.

\- Вот именно – всей. После школы я только и делал, что занимался любимой работой. Я очень многое сделал для этого заповедника, и горжусь своим, скажу без ложной скромности, солидным вкладом в его развитие. Но ведь незаменимых специалистов нет. Когда-нибудь меня все равно не станет. Это же не значит, что дело всей моей жизни разрушится. Все пойдет дальше по накатанным рельсам. Так будем же считать, что я умер прямо сейчас. Пусть с завтрашнего дня здесь все идет своим чередом, но уже без меня.

\- Значит, ты решился?

\- Да. Я не могу отпустить тебя одну. Было бы глупо отступать, когда нам с тобой есть куда уйти. Я же тебе говорил, что директор шведского заповедника – мой старинный приятель. Он меня не выдаст.  
  
\- А другие люди, работающие там?

\- Кто – другие? Там сейчас служит по большей части молодежь, которая не может меня знать в лицо – я уже лет двадцать не бывал в их краях. А из моих ровесников в том заповеднике остались только двое, не считая директора. И оба мне незнакомы. А значит, и я им незнаком. Кроме того, мой приятель запишет меня под чужим именем. Ему важнее мои навыки, а не мое имя. Ну и тебя туда примут без проблем…

\- Дорогой, посмотри-ка на меня… 

\- Ну что, что? – пробормотал он, глядя в сторону.

\- Просто вспомни, сколько бумаги тебе приходилось исписывать для документации. Или сколько ее расходует твой племянник, хотя его отчетность по объему намного меньше, чем твоя. Вспомни-ка шкаф, набитый бумагами, в твоем кабинете!

\- Ты это к чему? – смущенно пробормотал Чарльз Уизли, опустив голову.

\- К тому, что не пытайся меня обмануть! Никто не примет в заповедник бесхозного, беспаспортного дракона! Если они и возьмут меня, то ненадолго – до первой проверки…

\- Ну ладно… – с трудом выговорил он. – Я не хотел тебе говорить – вдруг ты из суеверия не захочешь…

\- Не захочу что?

\- Понимаешь… Там у них как раз недавно скончался норвежский гребнеспин. Правда, это был самец, но нужную графу в документах перепишут. В общем… вот… такое дело… Словом, тебя возьмут по его документам. Его смерть не будут оформлять официально, понимаешь? Ты просто займешь его место. Так тебя устроит? – и Чарльз Уизли поднял голову, с тревогой ожидая ответа.

Его спутница некоторое время молчала, а потом внезапно расхохоталась. 

\- И каким будет мое новое имя? – весело спросила она.

\- Не знаю… Я как-то не сообразил спросить, – растерялся ее собеседник. – Но для меня ты навсегда останешься Норбертой.

Женщина обняла его, вновь блеснув чешуйками блесток из-под мантии. Потом потянула его вперед по тропинке и тихо сказала:

\- А сейчас пойдем в вольер, потренируемся. Я хочу точно отрегулировать зазор между верхними и нижними зубами, чтобы не причинить тебе завтра ни малейшей боли.

\- Хорошо, – дрогнувшим голосом ответил Чарльз Уизли. – Да и с цепью повозиться придется, а это тоже время…

\- Не переживай, мы успеем… Вся ночь впереди! Жаль, конечно, что оборачиваться драконом я сейчас могу лишь в этом вольере – он ведь так неудачно расположен, у всех на виду… Как же мешает этот магический барьер! А подпилить цепь точно получится? – спросила она с надеждой.

\- Да. Моей новой палочке это под силу. Подпилить магией цепь гораздо легче, чем пробить барьер. Но цепь тут все-таки не главное, ты же знаешь… Главное – этот проклятый барьер…

\- Завтра они сами его снимут… 

\- Кхм, да, конечно. Снимут… Но знала бы ты, как мне не хочется вести тебя туда! Ненавижу барьерные чары – еще никогда я не ощущал себя таким беспомощным… Только палочку в тот раз сломал попусту. И сегодня – то есть, уже вчера – опять ничего не получилось.  
  
\- А в тот раз еще и инсульт… Из-за меня. Прости, родной…

\- Ты тут не при чем! Я просто не рассчитал свои силы. Как жаль, что мощности даже трех палочек одновременно не хватит, чтобы снять барьер! А то бы я попросил Луи и Рокси – уверен, они не отказались бы мне помочь… Но снять барьер может только комиссия в полном составе – шесть человек.

\- Да ладно тебе… Не надо впутывать в это дело племянников. Все и так складывается неплохо, – ласково сказала Норберта. – Я, конечно, не специально нарывалась этими побегами на смертную казнь – мне просто хотелось в последний раз увидеть Хагрида или хотя бы побывать на его могиле. Но раз уж вышло так, как вышло, то считаю, нам повезло. Клянусь, знала бы заранее про местный ритуал казни – давно бы, еще весной, попыталась заработать себе такую меру наказания…  
  
– Согласен, это наш шанс… – тяжело вздохнул ее спутник. – Внезапный шанс. Хоть и жутко о таком думать.

\- Не бери в голову. Какая разница, каким способом мы убежим? Это никому не причинит зла. И главное, все по закону… – она тихо, невесело рассмеялась. – Вот спрашивается, почему бы не казнить дракона на месте, прямо в вольере? И пусть потом людишки убирают то, что от него останется, своими чистенькими ручками… Но раз уж ваши инструкции говорят, что для казни нужно сперва снять барьер, затем обездвижить дракона транспортировочными чарами, после чего расковать его цепь и, наконец, отбуксировать его за пределы заповедника, где и умертвить, – что ж, да здравствует бюрократия! 

\- Параграфы инструкций не учитывают редчайшие исключения. Например, существование драконов-оборотней, умеющих принимать человеческий облик, – рассмеялся Чарльз Уизли.

\- Или существование драконологов, умеющих говорить с драконами на их языке… – счастливым голосом произнесла Норберта. 

Выйдя из-под покрова лесной тьмы, они под руку пошли по освещенному луной открытому пространству к спецвольеру №12.


	6. Кресло

Луи, погруженный в искусственный сон мощным заклинанием, метался и стонал, лежа на диване в своем кабинете. Роксана с состраданием глядела ему в лицо, сидя на стуле у дивана. Ее профессиональные приемы могли избавить кузена только от реальности – над его снами и кошмарами она была не властна. 

Шмыгнув носом и утерев слезы, колдомедик встала, походила по кабинету. Глянула на стол, где лежал раскрытый рабочий журнал. И как только у Луи хватило сил душевных сделать сегодняшнюю запись! Да, конечно, работа есть работа. Но сразу после того как кузен поставил точку в последнем предложении сегодняшнего дневного отчета, она погрузила его в сон. Ему сейчас хватает и физических мучений, связанных с ожогами. Пусть хотя бы немного отдохнет душой от того, что навалилось на них сегодня…

Присев в кресло хозяина кабинета, Роксана машинально забегала глазами по строчкам в журнале, которые и так уже прочла сегодня, наверное, раза три. Но возвращалась к ним снова и снова, словно пытаясь понять, как же оно так случилось…

«19 июля

Сегодня утром, в 9.00, специальная комиссия Министерства магии в составе пяти сотрудников Отдела регулирования магических популяций и контроля над ними, возглавляемая представителем Комиссии по обезвреживанию опасных существ, огласила перед старшими сотрудниками заповедника свое решение по поводу Норберты, самки норвежского гребнеспина (паспорт №NR03241992), содержащейся в спецвольере №12.

Согласно этому решению вышеуказанный экземпляр, неоднократно совершавший попытки побега, а также нанесший ущерб здоровью членов вышеуказанной специальной комиссии и работников заповедника, подлежал умерщвлению во избежание возможных дальнейших проблем как внутри самого заповедника, так и за его пределами. Исполнение приговора было назначено на полдень сегодняшнего дня и возложено на главу вышеуказанной специальной комиссии Роберта Селвина, представителя Комиссии по обезвреживанию опасных существ и драконоборца по специальности.

В 12.00 специальная комиссия Министерства магии в полном составе в сопровождении сотрудников заповедника прибыла в спецвольер №12 с целью проведения мероприятий, предваряющих исполнение приговора. Мероприятия эти проводятся, согласно Инструкции №2/771, в следующем порядке: а) снятие магического барьера данного вольера; б) наведение на дракона транспортировочных чар, ограничивающих возможность его самостоятельного передвижения; с) снятие с дракона цепи; д) отбуксировка скованного транспортировочными чарами дракона за пределы заповедника, к месту исполнения приговора.

Однако в ходе выполнения указанной процедуры возник непредвиденный сбой. Сразу после снятия членами специальной комиссии магического барьера, окружающего спецвольер №12, Норберта, самка норвежского гребнеспина (паспорт №NR03241992), набросилась на заместителя директора заповедника Чарльза Уизли, присутствующего в данном спецвольере. Зажав его зубами поперек тела, она взмыла в воздух вместе с ним, разорвав при этом удерживающую ее цепь, и скрылась в неизвестном направлении. Организованная в течение получаса погоня не принесла никаких результатов.

В 15.00 специальная комиссия Министерства магии, по итогам двухчасового заседания, вынесла следующее решение по дальнейшим мероприятиям в связи с инцидентом:

1) организовать поиски дракона, совершившего побег, и в случае обнаружения – немедленно уничтожить;

2) разослать по всем заповедникам драконов полные приметы экземпляра №NR03241992 с указанием о том, что по обнаружении он подлежит немедленному уничтожению;

3) организовать поиски тела Чарльза Уизли, в случае обнаружения – захоронить его на территории заповедника либо выдать родным (по требованию);

4) сообщить родным Чарльза Уизли о его гибели и передать им его личные вещи;

5) вынести соответствующие наказания (в виде понижения в должности либо увольнения) всем сотрудникам заповедника, находившимся в спецвольере №12 во время инцидента с экземпляром №NR03241992.

Исполнение данного решения по вышеуказанным пунктам, согласно указаниям специальной комиссии Министерства магии, распределено между следующими организациями: 

\- пункт 1 – Комиссия по обезвреживанию опасных существ;  
\- пункт 2 – Отдел регулирования магических популяций и контроля над ними;  
\- пункты 3–5 – Всемирный драконоведческий заповедник».  
  


Дочитав до конца, Роксана поникла головой, сидя на самом на краешке кресла. Затем встала и задумчиво уставилась на пустое кресло. Кажется, очень скоро ее кузену придется освободить это место – как в прямом, так и в переносном смысле слова. Но понижение в должности, даже такое громкое, связанное с трагическим инцидентом, все-таки не смертельно. А вот дядю Чарли уже не вернешь…


	7. Письмо

Последнюю ночь перед отъездом Луи провел в комнате кузины – она постелила ему на диване. Диван был узкий и жесткий, больше подходящий для кабинета, чем для комнаты молодой женщины, но выбирать не приходилось. В конце концов, это всего на одну ночь. Его последнюю ночь в этом заповеднике, на старом месте работы…

Собственное жилое помещение Луи, пониженный в должности до рядового загонщика и затем уволившийся по собственному желанию, вынужден был сразу же по увольнении уступить своему преемнику Куперу. Тот, смущаясь, предложил ему переночевать напоследок на привычном месте, а сам он, мол, подождет денек въезжать в новые апартаменты. Но Луи отказался, объяснив, что в эту ночь, возможно, вообще не ляжет: перед долгой разлукой с кузиной им есть о чем переговорить. Купер понимающе закивал и не стал настаивать.

В комнате Роксаны Луи первым делом поставил в угол небольшой чемодан, а на стол положил маленькую картонную коробку с крышкой, перетянутую шнуром. Это были дядины вещи – одежда и личные документы. Луи считал их своим наследством, и они были дороги его сердцу как память. Но пока что он не собирался брать с собой эти вещи на новое место работы. Кто знает, как долго ему доведется там задержаться?

Луи отчетливо понимал, что в нынешнем положении ему лучше не рассчитывать на такую удачу, как долгое сотрудничество – ведь его послужной список омрачен инцидентом, ставящим под сомнение его служебное соответствие. Он ни разу в жизни не бывал в том заповеднике и не знал тамошних условий, в том числе и климатических, но был готов работать в любых условиях. И показать себя с самой выгодной стороны, чтобы не лишиться работы. Но этого, учитывая события последних месяцев, могло оказаться мало…

\- Ну что ты так переживаешь? Раз они тебе сами написали, значит, ты им нужен! – успокаивала его Роксана, наливая ему чай. – Значит, чем-то их привлекла твоя кандидатура!

\- Догадываюсь, чем… – задумчиво отвечал Луи, глядя в чашку и следя глазами за плавающей на поверхности крохотной чаинкой. – Они наверняка уже в курсе всего. Возможно, им просто нужны сильные руки, причем за меньшую плату, чем обычно. Тот, у кого за плечами такая история, как у меня, не будет требовать себе хорошее жалованье…

\- Ха! Ты не знаешь людей, кузен! Еще как будет! И вообще, тебя позвали на должность драконолога, а не загонщика – значит, им нужны не просто сильные руки, а светлые головы…

\- Ну, значит, еще больше срежут с жалованья… Оно ведь у драконологов гораздо выше, чем у простых загонщиков.

\- Ну какой же ты пессимист, Луи! – сердито фыркнула Роксана. – Пошевели наконец мозгами: письмо пришло на следующий день после… после того, как все это произошло. Когда бы они успели узнать о том, что тут случилось?

\- Комиссия велела Отделу регулирования разослать циркуляры по всем заповедникам…

\- И ты считаешь, что это было исполнено прямо в тот же вечер? Ты что, не знаешь среднюю скорость бюрократической работы? А письмо с предложением пришло тебе уже следующим утром… Поверь мне: там, в Швеции, еще ничего не знают! 

\- Ну, будем надеяться… – вздохнул Луи. – Но все же я не хочу слишком обольщаться. Нам всем вынесли наказание вечером того же дня, когда пришло письмо. То есть, прямо на следующий день после… инцидента. Значит, когда нужны жесткие меры, откуда-то у них и скорость появляется…

\- Сравнил! – хмыкнула Роксана. – Вас всех наказала наша, местная администрация. Там, если говорить о бумажной работе, особо и делать-то было нечего. Пара формулировок и от силы дюжина фамилий, которые надо перетасовать. Всего-то. А охватить циркулярами все заповедники – это совсем другой масштаб! Те подробные циркуляры, между прочим, еще составить надо… А потом сто раз перепроверить, чтобы ничего не упустить. 

\- Наверное, ты права, – сказал Луи уже гораздо более уверенным голосом. – Но в любом случае, мне выбирать не из чего. Поеду – и будь что будет! Мне нужна новая работа. Это единственный факт, в котором я сейчас уверен. Здесь я больше оставаться не могу. 

\- Слушай… – нерешительно сказала Роксана. – Ты… уже посмотрел?

\- Н-нет… Так и не смог, – тихо ответил Луи, сразу поняв, о чем это она. О дядиных вещах, конечно.

Вчера ему, хотя он уже подал заявление об увольнении, разрешили войти в дядин кабинет и жилые комнаты, чтобы забрать личные вещи покойного замдиректора – разумеется, под присмотром других сотрудников, которые сортировали рабочие бумаги Чарльза Уизли, хранившиеся в столе и в шкафах. Личного у дяди в кабинете оказалось очень немного: стопка пожелтевших писем от покойных родителей, другая стопка, поновее и потоньше – от братьев и сестер, и еще несколько писем россыпью. Луи торопливо выгреб все это из верхнего ящика стола и сунул в пустую коробку, которую нашел в книжном шкафу. Ему не хотелось ни одной лишней минуты задерживаться в этом кабинете, который уже не принадлежал дяде Чарли…

Идя к себе в комнату, Луи планировал тут же, не откладывая, внимательнее разобрать и рассмотреть все, что нашел у дяди. Но не смог. Сначала он оправдался перед самим собой тем, что надо проститься с ребятами: кто знает, придется ли еще когда-нибудь увидеться с ними. После вечерних посиделок с уже бывшими коллегами он пришел домой в полночь изрядно навеселе и сразу же рухнул на кровать. Утро сегодняшнего дня выдалось хлопотливым: мучаясь от похмелья, бывший старший смотритель спецвольера №12 подписывал различные документы, связанные с увольнением. Днем он сдавал дела, а также личное помещение своему преемнику. И только вечером у него выдалась пара свободных часов, которые он еще мог провести в своей комнате – Купер вошел в его положение и не висел над душой. Но эти часы Луи потратил на то, чтобы тщательно уложить свой немногочисленный скарб и пройтись в последний раз по знакомой до последнего кустика территории. А до дядиных вещей все никак не мог добраться. Просто рука не поднималась ворошить все это. 

Но сейчас он был не прочь потратить на это занятие свою последнюю ночь здесь – в заповеднике, которому дядя отдал десятки лет своей жизни. Да и Роксана явно была настроена на то, чтобы отдать дань памяти дяде Чарли. Они подсели к столу и в свете настольной лампы стали разбирать содержимое коробки. Роксана первым делом взяла письмо, лежащее сверху. На большом желтом конверте красовался герб Хогвартса. Луи и Роксана одновременно издали возгласы удивления, а потом ошарашенно уставились друг на друга. 

\- Ты чего? – первой спросила Роксана.

\- Я… я видел это письмо – ну, или другое, в точно таком же конверте. В руках у дяди. Мне показалось, что это письмо его сильно разозлило. Или очень огорчило.

\- Когда это было? – с интересом спросила Роксана.

\- В тот же день, когда у него случился инсульт! 14 мая!

Роксана глядела на Луи во все глаза, не в силах сказать ни слова, пока он не спросил:

\- Ты что, тоже видела это письмо?

\- Да… Помнишь, когда я видела ту женщину плачущей? Так вот, она держала в руках точно такой конверт! Наверное, этот же самый…

Переглянувшись, кузен и кузина одновременно потянулись к желтому конверту. Роксана оказалась проворнее. Она схватила конверт и вытряхнула из него сложенный вдвое лист плотной пергаментной бумаги. 

\- Что там, Рокси? – нетерпеливо спросил Луи.

\- Сейчас, сейчас… Так-так-так… Это письмо от директора Хогвартса.

\- И что пишет старушка Помона?

\- Что Хагрид умер…

\- Вон оно что… – протянул Луи. – Ну да, конечно, для дяди Чарли Хагрид значил очень многое… Неудивительно, что ему об этом сообщили отдельным письмом. И что он так огорчился.

\- С дядей-то все понятно, а вот какое отношение Хагрид имел к той даме? – спросила Роксана. – Вряд ли это его родственница. Да и конверт тот я видела у нее раньше, чем ты увидел точно такой же у дяди… Может, это было другое письмо? 

\- Понятия не имею… – вздохнул Луи.

\- Ой, смотри – письма от бабушки и дедушки! – благоговейно прошептала Роксана. – Бедная бабушка Молли! Она до последнего дня своей жизни надеялась, что дядя Чарли не останется один, что он тоже создаст семью… Никто в это не верил, а она верила.

\- И, как видишь, была почти права, – согласился Луи. – Дядя все-таки нашел себе даму сердца. Не его вина, что жениться он так и не успел…


	8. Подсказка

Роксана запустила руку в коробку, чтобы выудить пачку писем, и воскликнула:

\- Луи, ты только посмотри!

Между большим и указательным пальцами у нее было зажато что-то маленькое и плоское, тускло блеснувшее в свете настольной лампы. Большое всего это напоминало крупную пуговицу. Луи пригляделся внимательнее – и ахнул. Потом быстрым движением подвинул коробку поближе и заглянул в нее. На дне ее валялось еще около полудюжины таких же миниатюрных предметов.

Вчера, когда Луи забирал бумаги из ящика дядиного стола, то заметил там блеснувшие в лучах полуденного света несколько крупных перламутрово-зеленых пайеток, на вид – от женского вечернего платья. Он прихватил их вместе с письмами, подумав, что будет интересно показать их Рокси – ведь это наверняка блестки с наряда той самой незнакомки, о которой она говорила. Но сейчас в коробке не было никаких блесток – между старыми письмами были рассыпаны пластинки драконьей чешуи. Если быть совсем точным, то чешуи норвежского гребнеспина. Они тускло переливались зеленовато-бронзовыми оттенками в свете настольной лампы. 

Луи просто онемел от удивления. Как такое могло произойти? Вчера он оставил эту коробку без присмотра от силы минут на сорок, когда в последний раз отправился пройтись по территории заповедника. Сложно представить, что за это время кто-то решил так странно разыграть его – подменить пайетки чешуйками. В этот самый миг ему показалось, что какая-то догадка прошуршала по краю его сознания. Но она была такой дикой и несуразной, что так и не была допущена в сознание.

\- Чешуя дракона… – выдавил он из себя, заметив вопросительный взгляд сестры.

\- Это я и без тебя вижу… – ехидно хмыкнула кузина. – Как-никак, в драконьем заповеднике работаю. Я хочу знать, почему тебя так поразили эти чешуйки!

Мысли Луи заметались, путаясь и обрываясь. Какая-то на редкость нелепая, но очень настырная мысль вновь лезла в сознание… Что же сказать Роксане? Ему вдруг нестерпимо захотелось остаться на некоторое время в одиночестве и всё хорошенько обдумать. Но это было не самое уместное желание в последние часы общения перед долгим расставанием. Пришлось на ходу выдумать какую-то чушь. Хотя и замешанную на правде.

\- Видишь ли, чешуя дракона – материал подотчетный… И очень недешевый. Странно, что дядя не сдал эти чешуйки по документации, как полагается. Он ведь был таким аккуратным, обязательным. Любил во всем точность. 

Роксана наморщила лоб.

\- Слушай, а ты можешь определить, с какого дракона эта чешуя?

\- Так, чтобы с точностью до экземпляра – вряд ли… – удивленно глянул на нее Луи. 

\- Да я не про экземпляр, а про породу!

\- А, это само собой… Конечно, могу! Это чешуйки норвежского гребнеспина, – послушно отозвался Луи и тут же замолк. Не дающая ему покоя в последние минуты дикая мысль упорно просверливала себе путь в плотной броне подсознания. 

\- Тогда все ясно! – воскликнула Роксана. – Это чешуя Норберты! Дядя ведь привез ее сюда еще детенышем и вырастил самолично. Понимаешь?

\- Нет… – растерянно отозвался Луи. 

\- Наверное, он сохранил несколько ее чешуек на память, как матери хранят первые пряди своих малышей. Теперь дошло?

\- Ага, – ответил ошеломленный Луи. В голове у него стучали барабаны, возвещая близкий взрыв невероятной догадки. Он ушел в себя, чтобы прислушаться к тому странному, что мощной волной наваливалось на его сознание, но так и не смог додумать эту мысль до конца: Роксана подергала его за рукав.

\- Ты что, спать хочешь? – спросила она. – Тогда давай уже ложиться… Хотя погоди минутку! Покажи письмо, а?

\- Какое? – рассеянно спросил Луи. 

\- Ну то, с приглашением на работу! Интересно же! А то завтра уже не до этого будет…

\- А-а-а… Вот. Держи, – и он вынул из кармана письмо от администрации шведского драконьего заповедника.

Роксана углубилась в чтение.

\- «Имея о Вас самые лестные рекомендации…» Послушай, Луи! А откуда они взяли эти самые рекомендации?

\- Совершенно не представляю… Я им ничего не посылал. Я вообще там никого не знаю. Давай уже спать, Рокси… Что-то я устал.

\- Хорошо-хорошо, уже ложимся! Ой…

\- Что? – Луи удивленно обернулся к ней, но кузина молчала, уставившись на лист, который держала в руке. – Ну что там, Рокси? А?

\- Наверное, мне это только кажется, от переживаний… Но… ты только посмотри! – и Роксана сунула ему в руки письмо. 

Луи взял лист – и не увидел там ровным счетом ничего такого, что не видел бы раньше. Герб заповедника в верхнем правом углу, обращение, текст письма, подписи директора и его заместителя… Словом, письмо как письмо. Деловое. Стандартное. Правда, непонятно, чему он обязан такой милостью судьбы, да еще так невероятно вовремя. Но текст письма вряд ли может помочь ему ответить на этот вопрос. Или… все-таки может? По крайней мере, судя по горящим глазам Роксаны, ей это письмо кое-что подсказало.

\- Что там такое? – спросил Луи, чувствуя себя ужасно глупо: он держал перед глазами лист с самым обычным, не зачарованным текстом – и не мог извлечь из него ту дополнительную информацию, какую извлекла кузина.

\- А ты на подпись посмотри… Не директора, а заместителя.

Луи опустил взгляд к низу листа и прочел имя замдиректора шведского заповедника – Карл Вессла. Оно ему ничего не сказало. Но потом он перевел взгляд на подпись – и его сердце сделало огромный скачок в груди. Это была подпись дяди Чарли. 

Настырная догадка проникла-таки в его сознание. Он поднял глаза и уставился на Роксану, а она, в свою очередь, – на него. 

\- Рокси… – сказал он тихо. – Если это – то, о чем мы с тобой сейчас подумали, и если там всё пойдет хорошо, ты приедешь потом туда? К нам?

\- Конечно! – ответила Роксана, и в ее глазах блеснули слезы счастья. 

2020


End file.
